


Parallel Works

by 13Shadowpixies



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Chris, Chris is a hero, Eggman Feels, He's married here!, I REGRET NOTHING, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Identity Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plotbunnies, Scenes for Another Story, Slaves, Sonic/Chris, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Shadowpixies/pseuds/13Shadowpixies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another old thing from Fanfiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9733282/1/Parallel-Works </p><p>This one was literally, every chapter told a different plot bunny I had stuck in my head at the time. </p><p>At the time this was made, I was shipping Sonic/Chris, or even Shadow/Chris.</p><p>If you're a hater of Chris, don't read this or any other story I have. I liked that kid, especially older Chris. Sometimes he's a girl here (Ex: Mobian Angel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallel Works

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...
> 
> After rereading this one, I can't for the life of me remember where I got this plot bunny... O.o
> 
> Also, WHY the whole team? Surely most would have escaped by now. Idk.

Darkness. Mist. Rays of sunlight shining through towering rose bushes. A girl’s voice echoing in the warm breeze. A rose pin falling to the ground. Red eyes that once used to only smile, is now scared and begging.

 

The singing stops.

 

~/~

 

I woke up screaming. I just sat there on my bed, panting heavily and covered in sweat, for a few minutes. I've been having this same dream since I was little, but lately... they've become more intense. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. After a few more minutes, I forced myself to get up and get ready for work.

 

After my shower and getting dressed, I look at myself in the mirror on my bedroom door. My name is Christopher Thorndyke and I am 18 years old. I have short, layered brown hair with natural orange and blonde highlights; blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. I'm wearing an orange dress shirt, nice blue jeans, a tan-ish sweater, and nice shoes.

 

~/~

 

I walk out my front door to my house and look around. My house is an old fashioned mansion that used to belong to my family. But I'm the only one living in it these days. It is a tall two story, with several patio-like roofs, about 21 bedrooms and 5 baths. The master bath and bedroom is in the front of the mansion opposite of the ballroom out back connecting to it via a balcony. The other 20 bedrooms are on both sides of the master with a smaller bathroom on both sides of the hallways. The ballroom has glass walls and stone frames painted to look like wood that set off cozy atmosphere when lit up at night. And last would be the few watch towers that was once laboratories or attics with two in the front on opposite ends, and two more next to the ball room in a cool way. The house was really cool-looking and was built a few centuries back. There were many gardens that has been around for so long that I never have to tend to it. It's outside the city in the woods a little with palm trees lining my driveway. I mentally sighed. _My house needs a lot of work, I haven't had a chance to tend to it in a few years._

 

Since it was such a nice day out, I decided to take my handmade motorcycle out into town today. It was once in the junkyard, but I fixed it up. As I drive down my driveway, I noticed that it rained last night and has that glow to it from the sun.

 

* * *

 

_Rays of sunlight shining through towering rose bushes._

* * *

 

 

I close my eyes tightly for a second, forcing the memory from my mind. I flip on the radio and stick in my headphones. I don't know the song, but it did bring my mood up. As I drove into town I was in a very good mood.

 

In the streets you'll see both humans and Mobians. There are a lot less homeless people in the streets. The reason being is myself. You see, since my house is clearly big enough and whatnot, I find those on the streets or in the slave trade, even those in gangs as well as runaways, and take them in. Every single human and Mobian that has left my house has found a better life and a place of their own. I teach them how to survive this crazy economy. And speaking of which, since I clean the streets, the city pays all of my bills for electricity and food, etc. Because by helping everyone, the economy for the city has improved drastically. I don't need to pay for anything!

 

~/~

**Later**

 

Off in the distance is one such slave trade. Most actually volunteer for it if it meant getting something to eat and a place to stay. Currently, there a large platform in the city square. On the platform was at least 13 or so Mobians and 1 or 2 humans. All of them had on collars with a leash attached to a pole. They may not have said it aloud, but it was pretty obvious they were praying Chris would pass by and adopt them. They inwardly begged and pleaded, some went as far as crying. Around the slaves was a _huge_ crowd.

 

The Auction is now starting.

 

After the first two in line were sold (the 2 humans) thats' when everyone heard it. The rev of that motorcycle. A sound that every single being in the city memorized. Chris is nearby. The Mobians mood raised dramatically, some of them actually quickly groomed themselves and fixed their clothes. _Anything_ to get his attention.

 

A moment later, they saw Chris drive into the square, but he didn't notice the slaves yet. He parked his bike directly in front of the platform on the opposite side of the street. He took off his helmet and had his eyes closed, bobbing his head to whatever song was stuck in his head.

 

The slaves started to panic.

 

The crowd stayed quiet, not wanting Chris to notice the slaves; because there were actually some rare ones in it for once. Including legends: The _entire_ group of Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix.

 

Chris started to walk away. One of the slaves in particular noticed that the farther away he got, the scarier the looks the bidders and auctioneer were showing. This slave was none other than the leader of the Freedom Fighters, Sonic the Hedgehog. He clenched his fists and prepared for the punishment he would most likely receive from doing what he was about to do. He took a deep breath and yelled.

 

"CHRIS!!!"

 

Everyone stared in anger at him, while his friends became scared. But Sonic just smiled and started to cry happily. Why? Because Chris stopped walking, looked around to see where the voice came from and turned around completely and saw them.

 

He started to walk over. The crowd unwillingly parted grumbling and cursing. The auctioneer grudgingly stepped aside. The Secretary of State and other leading officials made it a law: never say no to Chris when it concerns those he's trying to help. Slaves included. The auctioneer has no choice but to let Chris take the slaves for **_free_** , etc. Chris got a good look at them all and crossed his arms in thought.

 

There was Rouge, Amy, Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, Cream and Vanilla, Silver, Blaze, Vector, Charmy, and Espio. Each one holding their breath and sucking in their pride to get his attention.

 

Then Chris cell phone went off, totally scaring Chris and everyone else. He chuckled sheepishly and groaned when he saw who was calling.

 

"This better be good Johnny." Silence. "Oh, no you don't. The last time I left you alone at my house you almost burned it down!" He rolled his eyes. "That's why I'm in town today. I'm trying to find someone to help me fix up my house."

 

As he continued his call, the slaves looked at each other and smiled.

The auctioner has a bad feeling in the pit of his wallet.

 

"Uh, no. Sorry, but there's no way in hell I'm letting you anywhere near whatever will cause more damage than not. Look, I gotta go. Bye." He sighed and rubbed his head from his soon to be headache. After a moment, he turned back around to face the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix. He smiled as he looked at them all. And since he was close enough, he lifted his hand and gestured for Sonic to lean in so he could whisper in his ear. Sonic nodded and did as told.

 

"How would you and your friends like to help me with my little project." Sonics' eyes widened and pulled away a little and nodded happily. "How many are your friends?"

 

"All of them." Sonic whispered back. Chris pulled away and looked at the Auctioneer who groaned painfully at Chris' smile. After all, the Auctioner just lost his biggest pay day ever. The slaves cheered and hugged eachother happily. Even Shadow collapsed to his knees and let a lone tear fall happily.

 

~/~

 

After about 10 or so minutes of getting everything settled, Chris was holding onto all of their leashes. But Chris didn't even need to bother, because they had no intension of running away. Unfortunately, it was law for slaves to be on leashes...

 

"I have to pick up a few things at the market, and then we can head back to my place, ok?" They nodded. "Can a few of you come with me, I could use some help carrying the bags." He rubbed his head sheepishly. They just laughed a little and Sonic, Vector and Knuckles volunteered while the others stayed tied to a bench.

 

Inside the Market building (aka the food store, etc.) Chris, Sonic, Vector and Knuckles were walking down the isles. Vector was pushing the cart. Chris turned and looked at them.

 

"Are any of you or your friends allergic to anything?" They shook their head no. Out in public, slaves were not aloud to talk unless spoken to. So earlier, Sonic risked severe punishment for yelling out like that.

 

"You know... Around me, you can be yourself. You can speak your mind, I won't get mad." Chris said softly.

 

"We know." He heard Sonic answer back just as softly with a smile. Chris smiled gently with another emotion they couldn't place.

 

~/~

 

After about a half hour, they were back outside walking towards the others. All four of them had their hands full with grocery bags. Silver and Blaze offered to take a few bags. Then they heard a car horn. Chris turned and smiled. He waved the person over. The trucks' window rolled down to reveal a woman with _long_ brown hair in a ponytail with bangs behind her ears, pale skin, blue eyes wearing black tanktop, tan shorts and guys sandals.

 

"Heey! Wazzup!" Chris chuckled.

 

"Hey Star, long time no see." He greeted. Star giggled.

 

"I see you made some new friends. Need a lift?" Chris rubbed his head sheepishly and nodded. "Rode your bike?" She said knowingly. He nodded. Star looked at the others and nodded with her head gesturing to get in the bed of the truck.

 

"Go on, guys. I'll catch up on my motorcycle." They reluctantly nodded as he ran to his motorcycle.

 

~/~

 

On the empty dirt road to his house, Chris was doing circles around Star. Sonic and the others laughed at their antics. Soon, they made it to his driveway.

 

"..." Star stared at the doorway intensely as Chris helped Cream and Vanilla get off the back of the truck. Chris looked at Star and the others grabbed the bags and hopped off.

 

"What is it Star?" He asked. Sonic looked at them then the front door. Star opened the door and slammed it shut behind her as she stormed inside the house. "Star?" The front door was practically ripped open as she continued to storm inside. They waited a moment and then:

 

"JOOOOHHHNNNYYYY!!!!" Everyone winced.

 

"As in the same guy I was talking to earlier." Chris clarified. Then they heard Johnny plead for Star to stop whatever she was doing to him.

 

"Chris! get in here!!" Chris winced.

 

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" He muttered to himself as he walked inside. The others reluctantly followed.

 

~/~

 

The kitchen was destroyed. The source of it was from the stove as it looked like whatever he was cooking started a fire, further proof would be traces of the fire extinguisher all over the walls and ceiling. Johnny was cowering in fear in front of the sink with Star glaring death at him.

 

"Johnny." Chris asked warily. "What happened?" Johnny chuckled in fear as Star tapped her foot and stared him down with a look that promised pain.

 

"W-w-well uh... y-you s-see. Um, well what happened was-"

 

"Johnny." Star hissed lowly with impatience.

 

"I thought I'd surprise you with supper." He said whimpering in fear avoiding her gaze. Chris just gave him an unreadable look. He calmly put the bags he was holding on the counter and knelt down in front of him.

 

"Johnny. I know you meant well, but you promised me you wouldn't cook unless I was nearby."

 

"I know, but I-"

 

"Johnny. Please." Johnny looked down. Chris' expression softened a little. "Look, if you clean up the mess you made in here, then I'll overlook it. You just have to learn to be careful and to ask if you're not sure about something."

 

"How did-" Johnny started, but Chris shot him a look. "Right."

 

"Look, I'm not mad. I'm... disappointed." Johnny looked up at him as Chris stood up and started picking up the other grocery bags the others plopped on the ground. Everyone was silent as he put the groceries on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Even Star relaxed with a sigh. Then he put the bags in a little cloth-like holder ganging from the back door across the hall next to the laundry room. Then he came back in.

 

"I'm going to start supper in three hours at 7. think you can clean this up by then?" He asked gently. Johnny nodded while pulling his leg closer and resting his arm on his knee. "Okay then." Chris sighed and walked to the others still standing in the doorway.

 

"C'mon, lets get you guys settled and out of those rags." Gesturing to the girls. Lets just say, the auctioneer was a pervert.

 

"I'll help you out." Star offered following him out.

 

~/~

 

As Chris gave a mini tour of the place, everyone was awestruck. Especially with the ballroom. Star even showed off a few of her dancing skills. Now they were in the hallway upstairs in Stars room to the right of Chris' room in the girls' hallway, while the other side was the guys' hall. Star asked the guys to wait out in the hall while she and the girls went in her room and closed the door.

 

In the now quiet hall: Chris, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails, Knuckles, and the Chaotix.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Johnny is my OC along with Star. The reason Star has more personality is because she doesn't have amnesia like in Gamergirl. 
> 
> She sounds pissed huh?


End file.
